Philippa Richardson
“Hey... I love you, Rudy Lucius. So much. You know that, don’t you?“ - Philippa Richardson Bio Philippa is the mother of Rudolph Richardson and Adam Richardson. She is 35 years old and lived in Denmark until 1-2 years ago. Appearance Philippa is a curvy woman with red hair and bright red eyes. She usually wears small round earrings. Personality Philippa is an incredibly caring and loving person and mother. She encourages her sons‘ creative pursuits and supports them no matter what. Philippa is warm and loving not just towards her family, but towards everyone. She immediately hugs Tobias, just for being Rudy’s friends, and asks him if he wants to come to dinner with the family later. Despite not knowing the true extent of her son Rudy’s self-harm and suicidal behavior, Philippa seems to have great instincts as to when he needs her help and support the most. She’s probably one of the, if not the only, reason that Rudy hasn’t given in to his suicidal tendencies. Relationships Rudolph Richardson Philippa and Rudolph have an incredibly close mother-son bond. Philippa is the one thing Rudy needs in order to talk him out of his depressive episodes. After speaking to his mother on the phone, Rudy decides not to cut himself. After hearing her voice later on in the series, he decides not to kill himself. Her constant love and positivity helps Rudolph regain control and have some stability in his turbulent life. Philippa can see that Rudolph is suffering, but doesn’t really know the true extent of it. Rudolph seems to actively choose not to tell her, in an attempt to stop her from worrying or suffering with him. Philippa is the one who introduced Rudy to crossdressing, and she states that he looks fabulous dressed any way he likes. Adam Richardson Adam is Philippa’s younger son, and she has a strong bond with him as well. Adam, who usually tries to show the world an aggressive and sarcastic persona, visibly loves his mom. After he describes his ghost Halloween costume idea to her, Philippa responds positively and encourages Adam’s creativity. Emil Richardson Emil is Philippa’s husband, two years her senior. Emil and Philippa are obviously close, but their parenting styles differ in some ways. Emil wants Rudolph to be more manly and “act like a man“, while Philippa responds that Rudy is perfectly fine as he is. This could be a result of Rudy’s deteriorating mental state occurring around the same time as he starts dressing femininely (thanks to Ben’s sexual abuse), and Emil subconsciously associating the two. Although Philippa loves Emil, she’s willing to sacrifice some of her relationship with him for the wellbeing of her sons. Tobias Schneien Philippa cares for Tobias the same way she cares for everyone else, with love and compassion. Tobias believes that Philippa feels sorry for him, which he doesn’t like. Trivia - Circus Papa has stated that Philippa would be able to wield Mjölnir. - One of Philippa’s hobbies is photography. Category:Characters Category:Richardson Family